


damn it Keegan.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Jared just want to please Jensen, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, and wants jared to himself., he just has dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared and Keegan have been getting extremely close while filming walker, Jensen being the man he is doesn't like it one bit.inspired by someone on Twitter :)))
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Kris Allen/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	damn it Keegan.

Damn it, Keegan.

Of course, Jensen was thrilled whenever Jared told him the news that he would be cast in The reboot of Walker. Jensen showed nothing but support for him while filming, although days without Jared being around were hard— he didn't want to ruin anything for Jared. Not when he got a role like this, one he was so excited for.

He didn't know what he expected for filming, but Keegan was not something he saw coming from a distance. young, handsome and had a sense of humor, he was the type of guy girls would throw themselves at— guys in this case. Jared had never outwardly said anything about his attraction for his new costar but Jensen knew, oh he knew. From the way his eyes lit up whenever Keegan was brought up to the way he would ramble on about him during calls with Jensen, it all made him feel sick. What could he offer that Jensen couldn't? Jensen knew that he had no right to be as Jealous of Keegan as he was, but he couldn't help it, the pure rage that washed over him at the simple mention of him was something he couldn't control— no matter how much he tried to keep his tone neutral. Tonight was supposed to be a call for Jensen and Jared to catch up for a while, unfortunately, Jared's mouth had other plans.

"We started filming the other day and I have to tell you man, working with him is amazing! He's playing my brother and I think our chemistry is good Jen!" Jared was excited, happily telling him all the details about what it was like filming the first season and all the dumb tricks he began pulling on his new cast members, but all Jensen could think about was one word that slipped from Jared's mouth. _Brother._ He knew he wasn't Dean, but fuck if it didn't make him light up with anger as soon as Jared told him Keegan was playing his brother. Who did Keegan think he was? Playing Jared's brother? That was Jensen's role and only Jensen's role! He tried to keep his anger in check though, not wanting to ruin Jared's happy ramblings but he could feel his left hand clenching onto the couch tightly, to the point where he was on the verge of ripping it off. "That's great Jared." He tried to hold back the venom that dripped down his tongue but failed— his chest began to tighten whenever Jared became silent on the other line. Fuck. "Is everything okay?" Jared asked. "I'm fine Jared. Just tired, had a long week that's all." Jensen replied, rubbing his eyes as he began to get his emotions back in check. He hated that Jared could bring out so many emotions in him. "Oh... want me to hang up, call it an early night?" Jensen sighed, he didn't want to stop hearing Jared's voice, it brought him some comfort of knowing he was the only one Jared cared enough to keep in contact with consistently, but he just needed some release at that second and couldn't do it while the person he ached from was sitting on the other line. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he mumbled out, fake yawning to really sell it. "Talk to you later." "Bye Jen."

Jensen sat the phone down and stared at it for a second as he rested his head against the couch, he decided instead of going straight to sleep he'd do some snooping, maybe find out more about Keegan. Jensen ended up stalking his Instagram, Twitter, and IMDb. It frustrated him at how much of a clean slate he seemed to have, the way he tweeted at Jared and commented under his posts made him grit his teeth in anger. Jared wasn't his and he probably wouldn't ever be, but Jensen was gonna make sure that he wouldn't end up with Keegan if it came down to it. He wouldn't let Keegan even hold his hand without putting a bullet through his head.

_Don't be so psychotic Jensen. He's hugged Jared for fucks sake and now you're gonna fantasize about his murder?_

_Absolutely._

Maybe Jensen was a bit overprotective, but he had every right. Jared was his sunshine, _his sunshine,_ and he would be damned if he didn't make sure Jared didn't get the best. _Aka, not Keegan._

. . .

Jensen went to bed that night shortly after his stalking, of course, he felt uneasy throughout the night, his bed feeling like it was both overheating and under heating at the same. He had one of the worst sleep he'd ever had that night, his thoughts being completely consumed with the idea of how close Keegan and Jared had gotten— what could happen if they got _too_ close.

That morning he woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing rapidly from a phone call, drowsily he picked up the phone, some drool dripping from his mouth as he spoke. "Mm... hello?" He slurred as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get himself to wake up. "Jensen!" A voice chirped from the other line, Jensen immediately sat up in bed and looked at the clock _7:31 am._ Why was Jared calling him so early? Did something happen? "Jared? What's up?"

"Nothing Jen, I just had some exciting news to tell you." Jensen stayed quiet, waiting for Jared to explain. "I'm flying out later tonight to come to see you and other friends, I've missed y'all so much for the past few weeks and I'm seriously feelin' homesick." Jensen thought this was great news, any chance to see Jared again was in his opinion one of the best things that could happen. "That's great Jared, we've missed you here too-" _I've missed you._ "Mhm, and Keegan's gonna tag along as well, I wanted to show him where I came from." _Wait, what?_ "Huh?" That was all Jensen could respond with at this new development. _This wasn't okay at all._ "Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to show him around Since he hadn't really been to Texas before." Jensen was mentally seething at this point, they would have to be on a plane right? And they would probably want to book the same flight meaning they would probably be close if not right next to each other... fuck. "Jensen?" Jared questioned, some ruffling and deep voice could be heard in the background making Jensen immediately snap out of whatever he was doing. "Who's with you?" He didn't try and hide the venom in his voice. "Keegan, we're packing, Why?" Jensen couldn't control the growl he let out, Jared's breath paused on the call. "Jen-" "I gotta go." Jensen hung up abruptly and threw his phone across the room before standing to his feet and pacing around.

"Fuck fuck fuck. I can't see Keegan, I don't know what I'll do when I see him even remotely look in Jared's direction." Jensen sighed, he couldn't let this ruin his time with Jared, he just couldn't. Maybe this was all his stupid Jealousy talking, maybe Keegan was as big of a threat that Jensen thought, maybe— _buzz._ His phone vibrated with a notification, Jensen raised a brow and made his way over to the phone, relieved to at least see he didn't break his phone. Although his relief was short term whenever he noticed the notification name— _Jared: attachment: 1 image._ Jensen unlocked his phone to see what the picture was, it was Jared, in nothing but boxers as he got dressed. Jensen began to seethe once again, he knew it wasn't Jared who sent the picture, it wasn't physically possible, so that meant someone else took the picture, and there was only one possibility. _Damn it, Keegan._

. . .

Jensen was in a horrible mood for the rest of the day, snappy and intimidating. He didn't like people being scared of him — but he couldn't control the anger that radiated off him throughout the day, especially as the clock ticked closer and closer into the night, alerting Jensen that Jared could be there any minute now.

_Why didn't he tell me an exact time?_

Jensen ran a hand through his Shorthair as he waited, he didn't want to be snappy towards Jared and ruin any time they had together because he was upset. His phone buzzed once again alerting him to a notification form Jared, Jensen unlocked his phone to see a picture of an airport terminal, soon another text came saying _"almost there."_ Jensen cracked a small smile at the text, Jared always managed to somehow make Jensen Calm. Even if he was upset. He got dressed in a simple button-up blue shirt and Jeans and waited for the next text telling him Jared was close.

Soon enough, he got that text that he was outside his front door, Jensen quickly sat up and rushed to the door, opening the door with Haste. "Jared." He said, his hand leaning against the front door as he looked at the lanky man before him, his hair was shorter than the last time he saw Jared and his facial hair was much more prominent. "Jensen!" He shouted excitedly before pulling Jensen into a tight hug, Jared's cologne invaded Jensen's senses making him crave more— the hug was short-lived when Jared pulled away to look behind him, Jensen stared for a moment before looking in the direction Jared was, seeing a blonde man slowly make his way up the steps with his arms crossed like he was ready to one-up Jensen at any Chance. "Keegan! This is Jensen, you know, the guy I've been telling out about. He's one of my best friends." Jared said, moving out of the way to let the two men meet, oblivious to the rising tension, Keegan held out his hand for Jensen to take and Jensen took it begrudgingly. "Keegan." He said bluntly. "Jensen, Jared's _best_ friend." Jensen retorted with an extra cocky smile. Making it clear what he meant. Keegan stiffened a little, shaking his hand before abruptly pulling away— "great to meet you, Jensen... Jared? I think you should show me around a bit more, after all, wouldn't want to bug Jensen too much."

"Oh no no, you guys aren't a bother. Not at all, I'd be happy to help Jared show you around, Keegan." Jensen's words were filled with venom. "That sounds great Jen! I was gonna show him the old roadhouse and maybe get a few drinks." Jared said, stuffing his hands in his pocket while he pulled his usual puppy-eyed dimple smile. "Sounds fun Jared, let me go get my jacket and I'll head off with you," Jensen said, turning on his heels to go grab his black Jacket. "I'm so excited for you to get to know Jensen, he's genuinely one of the best people I've ever met," Jared said with a smile while Jensen's back was turned. Keegan stayed silent and just nodded to whatever Jared was saying, feeling uneasy after meeting Jensen the first time. "Ready to go." Jensen injected simply as he walked out of the house and locked the door behind him, eyeing how close Jared and Keegan were. "Sounds great, I think we should walk since it's just a beautiful night." Jared offered as he pointed to the sky, it was a beautiful night, the stars were sparkling beautifully and the moon kissed Jared's body lovingly. Jensen couldn't help be admire what was in front of him, drinking in every little detail.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, they began making their way to the old roadhouse. Jared mainly leading the way as began rambling on about his surroundings, Jensen kept a close eye on Keegan, making sure he stayed far enough away from Jared. Glaring at him whenever Keegan dared to push his luck by wrapping a hand around Jared's neck. It was ridiculous how childish they were acting, purposely touching or talking to Jared in a way to piss the other off, Jared was oblivious to it all. He wasn't dumb, but he was always mentally distracted by something and was never fully able to catch onto the fact someone was flirting with him. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of childish glaring and jealousy, they arrived at the roadhouse, Jared smiled and offered them to sit down somewhere while he ordered them drinks. Jensen didn't miss the way Keegan's eyes wandered whenever Jared walked away. "Close your mouth, flies are gonna get in there," Jensen growled under his breath as he leaned against the wall, glaring down at the individual sitting on a wooden chair. "Whatever," Keegan answered with attitude, Jensen was damn near close to starting a physical altercation when Jared came back with drinks in his hands. "Hey! Brought back some of the best beers here!" He said cheerfully as he sat down the glasses on the table and took his own seat across from Keegan. Jensen immediately intervened by sitting at one of the other seats. "So, what do you think Keegan?" Jared asked, running a hand through his hair whenever he asked. _He always does that when he's nervous._ "I think it's neat Jay; I'm being sincere. I can see why you have so many good memories here." Jared let out a small sigh of relief at his answer and Jensen gritted his teeth, hating how relieved Jared sounded.

They spent most of their time in the Roadhouse discussing small things, mainly Keegan and Jared. Jensen chose to watch how they interacted and what they talked about. His stomach turned when he found out they even have inside Jokes. Jensen had never felt as protective over someone as he did with Jared, and he couldn't explain why, he just wanted to keep him under his watchful constantly, no one deserved to see Jared but him and him alone. The idea of Jared being so close to another man and the man openly making moves on Jared made Jensen want to punch the closest wall next to him. He hated that Jared couldn't identify when someone was flirting with him. Of course, Jensen tried not to let his mood ruin one of the few nights he had with Jared before he went back to shooting, but the way his jaw clenched whenever Keegan would rest his hand on Jared's shoulder was unmistakable. He wished desperately there was some way he could make it known that Jared should never let anyone touch him that unless it was Jensen. _Jensen's_ hand belonged on his shoulder, not Keegan. _Jensen_ was the only one Jared was allowed to call Brother, not Keegan. _Jensen_ was the only one allowed to have inside jokes with Jared, not Keegan.

Finally, after a few more hours in the bar, the trio had enough drinks to be slightly tipsy, unfortunately for Jensen, Jared was an affectionate drunk. "Keegan!" He slurred, wrapping his arms around Keegan's neck and smiling. "You know what's my favorite thing about playing your brother?" Jared asked, his voice almost purring at this point, his cheeks were flushed as all hell at this point. "What?" Keegan pushed, slightly tipsy as well. "I get to see you every day." Jared finished before blowing a small kiss and pulling away, Jensen was sickened by the scene unfolding before him. "Jeeeenn, I think me and Keegan are gonna head off, I'm getting super tired," Jared whined slightly as he stood up from his seat, staggering around for a little before leaning against Keegan for support. Jensen was getting livid at this point. "What?" Jensen spat out, unfortunately, the jealousy was all too clear in his tone. "We're gonna stay together for the night until we head back." Jensen shook his head and Jared looked at him confused. "Nope," Jensen said sternly before standing up and pulling Jared over to him, making the tall man cling to him for support rather than Keegan. "Jensen, that doesn't seem-" Keegan started. "Don't say my name." He growled out before walking out the roadhouse, a tipsy Jared hanging onto him as he tried to sober up. "Mmm.. why'd you say no to Keegan, Jen?" Jared asked, pouting out his bottom lip around like a puppy. "Because I'd rather you be with me than him." Jensen answer simply, his arms tightly holding onto Jared's waist. His waist fit perfectly in Jensen's arms. Jared whined a bit before rubbing his eyes and nodding, much too tired to argue much more. Jensen smiled at his cooperation.

When they got to Jensen's house, Jared had sobered up enough to walk him to the couch, Jensen watched him closely as his bratty personality began to peek its head out. "You should have left me with Keegan." He said quietly while crossing his arms. "No," Jensen answered simply before making his way to the kitchen to fix Jared a glass of water. Jared pulled his phone out and began texting. "I should head back to where we're staying," Jared said before he got up and began heading to the front door. He was stopped by the sudden grasp of his left forearm, looking around to see it was just Jensen with an odd look in his eyes, Jared began squirming.

"Jen. Let me go, I'm too tired to mess around right now..." Jared whined as he tugged on Jensen's grip. Jensen growled lowly as his eyes darkened, he swung Jared around and pinned him against the wall. Jared looked up at him with a confused look. "Huh? What are you doing Jen-" a hand made its way over Jared's mouth, causing him to immediately shut up. "Shut up," Jensen growled, slowly closing the space between them. Jared looked at him with furrowed brows, Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked. "Jared, I said you're staying here. I'm not gonna tell you again." He said sternly before slowly pulling his hand away from Jared's mouth. "You're not my boss Jen, I can leave whenever I like you know? And I can stay wherever I please," Jared said before once again attempting to squirm out Jensen's grip, but his grip only became harder. Jared let out a small whimper as he bent his knees slightly, feeling so much smaller than he actually was at that second. "J-Jen..." he began, Jensen shushed him before completely closing the space between him, finally, he pressed his lips against Jared's, tasting the sweetness of his lips. Jared didn't squirm much more after that like he wanted whatever Jensen would give him. As if he would _take_ whatever Jensen would give him.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity and a few seconds at the same time, it began feeling so much hotter in the room than before. As Jensen slowly pulled away, Jared panted out a few words, Jensen wasn't exactly sure what he was saying but he loved forcing Jared to become so undone to the point of speechlessness. "Stay baby," Jensen said with a bit more authority than before, Jared nodded and Jensen relaxed before slowly pulling away. Jared whined out once again and gripped onto Jared's arms, shaking his head. "Don't leave-" he mumbled out. "Want..." Jared began, looking down to his feet in shame at what he wanted to say. Jensen smiled softly before lifting his chin and making Jared look him in the eyes. "What do you want baby?" Jensen asked in a calm tone. "Want... want more..." he whispered out. "I didn't quite hear that baby... repeat that?" Jensen teased, he knew exactly what Jared said but he wanted to force him to say it aloud. "I... I want more... p-please.." Jared began blushing a bright red as he tried to avoid looking Jensen in the eyes. "You want more baby? I'll make sure to give you everything you want, say it and I'll give it to you." Jared looked at him and smiled softly. "Make me yours...?"

. . .

After those words were spoken, Jensen lost complete control, he pulled Jared into a harsh kiss as he gripped onto his hair. Jared began moaning in his mouth, their tongue dancing together as Jensen felt his pants become tighter. He wanted one thing at that second, and it was Jared. Jensen gained more control of the situation and pushed Jared down onto the couch, immediately missing the heat of the man's lips when they parted.

Jensen crawled onto Jared slowly, looking down into Jared's hazel eyes, he looked back up at him with begging eyes, all signs of stubbornness seemed to go away the minute Jensen took complete control. Jared gripped onto Jensen's button-up shirt, attempting to undress him when Jensen quickly stopped him. "Ah ah ah..." he grinned. "You'll have to earn that." He said quietly as he pulled back. "You'll have to do a lot for me baby boy if you want me to give you everything you want, are you willing to do that?" Jensen asked, caressing Jared's face as he smirked. Jared began nodding his head rapidly. "Yes yes, of course, Jensen, anything... please I'll do anything." Those words made Jensen growl in a low tone before forcefully pulling Jared up to meet his lips. "Get on your knees, come on baby, do it for me." Jensen snapped, Jared nodded and complied to his every need, making his way down his knees and looking up at Jensen with pleading eyes. "Fuck baby, you look so pretty, just for me." He mumbled quietly before pulling Jared's head onto the zipper of his Jeans. "Want me so badly baby? Gonna have to work for it. Unzip me, without your hands." He commanded, Jared once again complied without much haste. Using his teeth to slowly pull down the zipper as he kept eye contact with Jensen. "Fuck," Jensen hissed, bucking his hips slightly as he tugged at Jared's hair. "Pull me out slut,"

Jensen didn't know what exactly came out of his mouth, but he loved Jared's utter lack of reaction to it, not angry or annoyed at Jensen's sudden degrading. In fact, Jensen may have noticed a slight blush on Jared's face appear whenever he said it. Jared began to tug Jensen's pants off and pull out his now throbbing cock, Jensen let out a sharp breath as Jared waited for orders, not daring to continue unless told so. "Fuck, you're so good. So obedient. I'll reward you baby with my cock, how does that sound?" Jared nodded his head. "Y-Yes please.." he said happily, Jensen smiled. "Good, now suck my cock like a good whore." Jared nodded once again and began to kiss the tip of Jensen's cock, letting the precum cover his lips as he prepared himself to take Jensen in his mouth. Jensen leaned his head back in ecstasy at the feeling of Jared's warm lips on his cock, he had fantasized about this moment for years, and now that it was happening, he had to hold himself back from coming at the very second Jared slowly pushed the tip into his mouth. Jared paused for a moment, making sure to catch his breath before he lowered himself down Jensen's cock. Jensen wasn't small by any means, so it was a little bit challenging for Jared to take him down fully, opting instead to stroke every bit of Jensen he couldn't fit in his mouth. The small gags made Jensen crazy, knowing he was so big that even a man like Jared had trouble taking him filled him with an ego boost.

"That's right baby, take down as much as you. Fuck, your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock is so perfect. You were meant to suck my cock weren't you?" Jensen teased, as he began bucking his hips inside Jared's mouth, Jared tried to hold him down but was put back in his place whenever Jensen forced him down further, making his eyes water up. Jensen held Jared down on his cock for a bit, loving every little reaction his throat made to Jensen's invasion. "I might just fuck your throat." He mumbled, "fuck you until you pass out, then fuck you again whenever you wake up." Jared squirmed in his position, clearly turned on by Jensen's words. "I might keep you all to myself, never let anyone see you again, and use you as my fleshlight." Jared looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting to pull off and say something. "Want to the speak slut?" Jared nodded. Jensen smirked before forcing him all the way down on his cock, making Jared grip onto his jeans tightly. Whimpering. "You'll talk when I say you can talk slut, understand?" Jared nodded once again, shutting his eyes as tears began to fall down his cheeks, finally Jensen let Jared pull off. Jensen watched him with a dark look in his eyes as Jared coughed for a bit, covering his mouth as his spit began to drip down onto his shirt.

"Need a break baby?" Jensen asked, pushing himself towards Jared and letting him rest in Jensen's palm. "Please... do everything you just said, fuck me, use me, I don't care if you never let me talk to another person again, I just want to feel you inside me." Jensen's cock became even harder at the statement and pulled away. "Oh baby, you don't know what you just said." Jensen teased as he got to his feet and forcefully brought Jared with him, keeping him up for a second before pushing him back down onto the couch, this time face down. "You shouldn't have said that to a man like me baby. Because I'm serious when I say it." Jensen drawled, making his way onto the couch and pulling Jared's hips toward him. "I mean it too," Jared said quietly as he pushed himself closer to Jensen. "Please, take me, Jensen. I've wanted you for years... I need this, even if you don't mean anything you say..." Jensen hushed Jared, petting his head softly "I promise you, Jared, I mean everything I say to you." He said quietly before adjusting himself against Jared, letting them both take a deep breath until He finally pushed in. At first, Jared let out a small gasp and instantly tightened around Jensen's cock, Jensen hissed softly as he pulled Jared hips deep down his cock. "Fuck." He mumbled out before slowly beginning to move his hips, letting Jared get used to his size inside him before going quicker. Jared felt amazing around Jensen, the way he tightened around him, begged for more with each thrust, it was no wonder why Jensen could already feel himself wanting to come. But he wouldn't let himself cum until Jared did so he reached a hand around Jared's stomach and grabbed onto his cock, slowly stroking it. Jared let out a cry for pleasure as he gripped the couch, "J-Jensen..." he cried. "Shh baby, I'm here," Jensen whispered as he quickened his pace. "Fuck, Jared." He said quietly as he began to pound into Jared, making him a moaning mess. "Fuck fuck fuck... Jen! I-I... I love you!" He cried out one last time before coming, Jensen milking his cock for every last drop until he was sore. Finally, Jensen let himself finish, this time inside Jared. Jensen spent a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened before slowly pulling out, looking down at Jared with an intense look. Jared turned over, slightly wincing in pain as he looked up. "Jen—" "did you mean what you said?" Jensen interrupted Jared. Jared flushed a bright red before looking away nodding. "I'm sorry-" Jensen stopped him once again. "Don't be, because I love you too," Jensen muttered quietly before crashing his lips onto Jared's. "You know I still have to go work tomorrow right and I'm barely gonna be able to ride the horses..." Jensen chuckled, "good, that serves you right for being too close to another man." It was Jared's turn to laugh. "I love you, but you're a dick." He said before sitting up, Jensen looking at him with the same amount of amusement. "Let's get cleaned up." 

. . .


End file.
